


Sexy Snowed-In

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Awkward First Times, Cunnilingus, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, OTP Feels, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Snowed In, Strip Games, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: Chapter 2 is now up!Mulder and Scully are snowed-in together, will they find a way to escape their boredom?Go see the amazing cover art here: http://peacenik0.tumblr.com/post/182872901584/sexy-snowed-inPrompt: Mulder and Scully stumble upon some kind of random prompt idea: dirty board/card/whatever game and decide to play. Maybe they’re drunk or something. But it ends up with sexy times. (First time pretty please?)This is for Alyse Wax @alysewax // RoseThornhill (AO3) for the Valentine’s day fic exchange.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseThornhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThornhill/gifts).



Relax Inn  
Wilkes-Barre, PA  
9:02 PM

A frozen gust of wind and snow blows Scully through the door into Mulder’s motel room. “A state of emergency has been declared for Northeast Pennsylvania and all the surrounding areas.” Ice crystals stick like diamonds to the ends of her hair, her lips are nearly blue with cold. “It’s whiteout conditions out there, Mulder.” Snow falls to the ground as she stamps her feet on the doormat and rubs her hands together. 

“Ah, I think I’ve seen worse.” Pinching open the Venetian blinds his eyes widen as he peers out into the parking lot. He is greeted by a menacing world of white. The wind knocks hard against the window pane, threatening to shatter the glass and let the outside in. “Okay, maybe I haven’t seen worse. What’s that, a foot and a half, Scully?”

“Nineteen inches to be precise,” Her teeth chatter as she dusts the heavy snow from her shoulders and sleeves. “With a total of three and a half feet.” For a second he thinks about taking her hands in his, and rubbing some warmth back into them. He quickly dismisses that idea. “They’re calling it the blizzard of the century.”

“Ooof, so I guess we will be staying here in sunny Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania for the foreseeable future,” Mulder deadpans. A tiny grin creases the corner of her mouth. He sees it.

“That’s right. Officials are advising that everyone except for emergency personnel stay in their homes until the snow fall has ended and the roads are deemed passable.” Scully pauses for a moment and chews on her lip thoughtfully. It’s as if she is deciding whether or not to tell him something. “What’s worse is that the heat is broken in my room, and the proprietor of this fine establishment is unable to get a repairman out here to fix it. So not only will we be stuck here under three feet of snow, but I’ll be freezing as well!” Scully huffs in aggravation. Before he can catch himself, the words slip out of his mouth, like the worst kind of Freudian slip.

“Nonsense, you’ll be staying with me.” Her mouth forms an ‘o’ at his words, and he quickly backpedals. “I mean, you are welcome to stay in my room, if you would feel comfortable with that.” His tone is polite, dignified. “I wouldn’t want you to freeze those tiny toes after all.” And now a smirk to lighten the mood.

“Thank you. I’ll go get my suitcase.” 

\---  
9:34 PM

Scully huffs as she kneels down on the carpet in front of his mini fridge. “It appears that what we don’t have in food, we certainly have in whiskey.” The fridge is stocked full with cheap red wine, and tiny bottles of knock-off Tennessee whiskey.

“Oooh,” Mulder rubs his hands vigorously together. “Par-tay.” Scully rolls her eyes and heads towards the bathroom.

“It seems like the last occupants of this room were certainly living it up.” She emphasizes the last few words as she magically produces two dixie cups from her travel case.

“Or not,” he gestures as the assortment of libations. “They left us with an entire fridge full of alcohol.”

“Well, at least we can make some use of it.” Scully chooses a bottle of red wine with a crudely drawn cat on the front, and easily twists off the cap. After pouring the red liquid into two cups, she holds one out for him to take.

Mulder’s hand hovers for a moment before taking the alcohol. Drinking with Scully was either a really good decision or a really bad one. Their investigation was over, so they weren’t really “on the job.” However, getting drunk together could lead them to places they’d never been before, places that could get him in trouble.

“Well.” His fingers accidentally skim over hers as he takes the paper cup from her hands. “What else are you supposed to do when you’re snowed in?” 

“Exactly,” she says as their paper cups brush awkwardly together. “Cheers.” They take the first sip at the same time. He chokes. It’s revolting.

“Blah!” A look of disgust crosses her face followed by an intense whole body shiver. She takes another drink of the acrid red liquid. “That’s disgusting!”

“Yep, cheap and strong.” Mulder says looking into his cup, before taking a swallow. “Perfect for hiding under the bed in your college dorm room.” 

“Not my college dorm room,” she scoffs. “Well there were a few times...” Scully drifts off dreamily.

“Oohh, now I'm intrigued.” Mulder raises his eyebrows at her, exceedingly curious about College Scully. The corner of her mouth quirks up before she takes another swallow of wine.

“You'll have to get me a lot more drunk to hear any of those stories,” she says teasingly. If Mulder were better at this sort of thing, he might’ve taken her comment as a flirty one. Before he can consider this any further, Scully is up looking around the room for evidence. 

“If the former occupants of this room were careless enough to leave a whole fridge full of whiskey…” Her voice is meticulous, with a hint of joyful curiosity. He kinda loves that about her. 

“Then perhaps they left other things for us to find?” He finishes her train of thought, then smiles to himself. This is why they work so well together as a team; putting together the pieces of the puzzle is second nature to them now. “What do you suppose made them leave in such a hurry?” Mulder muses, opening the door to a starkly empty closet.  
“I don’t know, but it might have something to do with this eight dollar wine.” Scully chuckles proudly at her own joke. 

“You were saving that one, weren’t you?” He asks, and she answers with a little shrug. All of a sudden a thought pops into his head. “Hmm…if memory serves, last weekend was Valentine's day.” It’s not a holiday he thinks of very often, but if he does it only reminds him that he doesn’t have anyone to celebrate it with. It has become a sort of nothing holiday, and he mostly just ignores it the same way he does St. Patrick’s day or Flag day.

“You’re right.” Scully looks at her watch to confirm the date. “Today is the twenty-first, good investigative work, partner.” She toasts him, before finishing off the rest of her wine. The fridge is opened once again, and Scully pulls out two mini bottles of whiskey.

“You wanna do a shot?” 

“Sure,” he says casually, unscrewing the cap. Maybe he will get to hear get to hear the stories about college Scully after all. 

CLINK. GULP. BURN. SHIVER.

After their shot, the two of them continue their investigation of the mysterious fridge full of alcohol. Mulder looks under the bed, Scully squats down to open the bottom drawer of the dresser. A tinkling of her laughter distracts him from his exploration.

“Mulder, look what I found!” Scully breezes happily at her discovery, motioning him to join her. Kneeling down, he takes in the contents of the drawer. “Fuzzy handcuffs, some rose scented candles, a deck of cards, synthetic lubrication, and…” She shakes her hand vigorously and tosses two small red cubes onto the desk. “Some naughty dice.” One cube says kiss and the other says below navel. An image of Scully sitting on the bed as he kneels in front of her to kiss the sensitive spot just below her belly button pops into his mind unbidden. Mulder quickly shakes the thought away.

“Oooh,” he croons, pursing his lips at her. “Now what do you suppose someone would do with all these things?” 

“Well.” There is a rare gleam in her eye. “Obviously, they came here for sex, Mulder,” she says matter-of-factly. Her blunt answer catches him off guard, causing him to choke and sputter mid-swallow. A mischievous smile graces her lips- she was clearly trying to elicit a reaction from him. It worked, maybe a little too well. 

Mulder feels the need to divert himself with their ‘investigation’. With one finger, he holds up the fuzzy handcuffs for a closer inspection. 

“Looks like maybe their…” he pauses for effect, “ ‘Weekend of whoopie’ was unceremoniously cut short.” A joke that would usually fall flat is met with an genuine laugh from Scully. It makes him feel things, and he can’t help but chuckle along with her.

“I pity the woman whose boyfriend or husband took her here,” she gestures to their dank and dirty surroundings,“for Valentine’s day. If you ask me, it’s no wonder their ‘weekend of whoopie’ ended in disaster,” Scully says dryly. Conjuring up a similar scenario; Mulder imagines he would take Scully to a nice ski lodge, or a private cottage somewhere. Not the Relax Inn in Wilkes Barre, Pa.

“Well, I know I would never take you someplace like this for a romantic weekend.” Is the alcohol already starting to make him loose-lipped? His hand shoots up to cover his mouth. Scully’s jaw drops open in surprise. His face flushes as he searches for a way to backpedal. “I mean, surely you’re deserving of at least a Hampton Inn experience.” His recovery is met with an unprecedented eye roll from Scully.

“I’m all a-tingle,” she says dryly. Mulder gulps, what he needs right now is a distraction.

“Fancy a game of cards?” He asks picking up the deck of cards. Scully regards him, and silently nods her head in agreement. “What's your pleasure... Poker, War, Blackjack, Go Fish?”

“Hmm...how about Blackjack.”

\----  
10:02 PM

They are a few rounds in to a less than rousing game of Blackjack. Scully blows a puff of hair out of her eyes, and sighs dramatically, clearly losing interest in their game.

“Why don’t we spice up the game a little, make it more interesting…” She swallows a sip of wine. “We could place bets, make it a drinking game,or…” Mulder is dying to catch her off guard. 

“I could play naked...” He interjects waggling his eyebrows. Clearly, it’s a joke, but the way her face lights up is a sight to behold. 

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all day, Mulder.” Her tone is almost too casual as if she’s deciding between the salad and the turkey club. “Let’s make it a game of strip blackjack.” Mulder almost spits out his drink.

“What?!” He sputters, his eyes going wide. “You’re joking right?” Mulder is surprised by the loose shrug she gives him. “How much have you had to drink?” Now she is getting closer to him, invading his personal space.

“Not so much that I couldn’t still kick your ass at cards.” Her breath is hot in his ear, yet it makes him shiver. The nearness of her is almost too much to bear. 

“Uhh..” Mulder gulps audibly as he imagines Scully slowly and tantalizingly removing piece after piece of her clothing. Scully naked. Naked Scully. How is he even supposed to survive something like that? All of a sudden his collar seems unbelievably tight. His mind searches for an excuse not to play. Perhaps he can appeal to her rational side; Scully is nothing if not a rule follower. “Isn’t this against Bureau rules or something?”

“Well, we are off the clock, and stuck under three feet of snow with nothing to do, so why not?” She smiles, attempting to convince him. “Come on, it’ll be fun.” Scully looks at him with this adorable pout, and he feels his resolve weakening. 

“I, uh, don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Scully.” His tone is careful, soft. What he really means is; I don’t want to make me uncomfortable with your naked body.

“You won’t. I suggested it.” Scully chews on her lip thoughtfully, and Mulder can practically see the wheels of her mind turning. “I think you’re just afraid of losing to me, aren’t you?” The look in her eye is downright devilish. After hundreds of card games in random motel rooms and airports Dana Scully is fully aware of how much he hates to lose. So the question now is; does he take the bait?

“Dana Katherine Scully.” He enunciates her full name with “Are you challenging me?”

“Perhaps…” A demure smile slides onto her face. “Are you prepared to lose your dignity, and all your clothes?” 

“I hope you can put your money where your mouth is…” Mulder smirks as he playfully flops down on the bed in a way that he knows will annoy her. It earns him an exaggerated eye roll, which he has come to enjoy over the years. “And don’t expect me to go easy on you either.” 

“You never do.” Her tone is winking, downright flirtatious. Sitting on the dusty duvet, she starts shuffling the cards like she’s spent a lot of time at the casino.

“So what are the rules?”

“If one of us loses a hand the other gets to choose which item of clothing they remove.” The tone of her voice is casual and confident, as if she’s explaining the finer points of quantum theory. His mind immediately goes to Scully playing a game like this in college with other guys, maybe with girls too. “As an example, when you lose this round, I tell you to remove your belt.” 

“You’re assuming that I am going to lose this round.” Wax sticks to his upper lip as he finishes off the last of the wine from his paper cup. Without question he refills both of their drinks.

The taste buds on his tongue have numbed, allowing the acrid red liquid to go down much easier than before. The delicious heat of the alcohol spreads over his body, making him warm and wine drunk. His head is lighter than air. In front of him, Scully glows red hot. 

“I’m not assuming anything,” her tone is downright flirtatious. “I know you are going to lose this round.”

“Pfft,” he waves her prediction away. “Don’t get too cocky, Scully.” His smirk quickly fades into a grimace as he watches her deal the cards with an unerring precision- one up, one down. His top card is a two of clubs, hers is a ten of diamonds. 

“I’m staying.” She says confidently. Mulder peels the bottom card up slightly to see what he has. A three of hearts. Fuck. He may be destined to lose his belt in a matter of seconds.

“Hit me,” he says in his best poker voice. Another card is dealt; a four of spades. “Hit me.” A six of clubs. It’s a conundrum: at fifteen he could easily go over if he is dealt a high card, but he’s been getting low value cards thus far. Mulder can feel her skeptical gaze inspecting him as he's a piece of evidence. “Uh, hit me.” Jack of diamonds. 

“Well, you were right…” He pauses to show her his cards. “I’m over.” There is a note of defeat in his voice.

“Sorry for your luck.” Her eyebrow goes up, as she smiles. it’s obvious that she’s not sorry at all. 

“So, I guess I gotta take off my belt.” Mulder says in mock aggravation, as he clumsily reaches for his buckle.

“Mulder,” she reaches over to grab his wrist. “I get to choose, remember?” 

“You’re right, you’re right.” With a wave of his hand, Mulder stumbles to stand. “What’s it gonna be, Scully?” He does an exaggerated twirl in front of her, effectively showing off the goods. Maybe he imagined it, but he swears he saw Scully bite her lip. 

“Take off your shirt, Mulder.” Scully says coyly. He haphazardly pulls his shirt over his head. Although, she would never admit to it, he can feel her eyes on his body. Her tongue clicks the top of her soft palate. “Nice guns,” she teases.

“Alright, alright. You’ve had your fun.” Mulder chuckles goodnaturedly. “But you better watch yourself, cause it’s my turn to deal.”

\---

Four rounds and two Dixie cups of wine later, Mulder has lost his shirt, his belt, and his wristwatch. He is at the perfect level of intoxication: feeling good, not sick, and uninhibited enough to make things fun. It’s unclear what level Scully is on. 

Despite her looming intoxication, Scully remains fully clothed. Her dexterous hands, competitive nature and immaculate poker face make her an excellent opponent. Still, in all these years he has never seen Card Shark Scully: a ruthless creature, determined to win at all costs. It kind of turns him on.

“Hit me, Mulder.” Scully says confidently, but her mood quickly changes when she sees her card. “Damn it, I’m over,” she groans.

“It’s about time!” Mulder is delirious over his victory, but his happiness is quickly replaced with worry. The rules state that he gets to choose which item of clothing she will remove. He tries to hide the way his eyes rake over her fully clothed body. Over the course of the game, Scully has bounced up and down on the bed gleefully with each of her victories, and based on...his observations, Mulder suspect that she isn’t wearing a bra. This makes him feel bad and good all at once.

“Uh…” He falters. The uninhibited part of him wants to see exactly what she has under her shirt. The last time he saw her naked, she was half dead and covered in goo. Besides, at the time, all he cared about was saving her life; he didn’t even think about looking at her body that way. Tonight, her bright eyes and rosy cheeks prove that she is very much alive. 

“What’s it gonna be?” She bites her lip, driving him a little more crazy. “You want me to take off my shirt, Mul-ler?” She starts pulling up the hem. Instinctively he reaches over to still her hand. Asking her to take off her socks seems like a more sensible choice. Especially for him. 

“Do socks count separately, or as one unit?” He stalls for time.

“I ‘spose they can count separately,” Her movements are looser, her words a bit more slurred. “For your sake.” A sly wink and a teasing smile from Scully make him feel warm and tingly all over. “But we’re not talking about you right now…” Her voice has taken on a sensual quality. It’s maddening.

“Okay then… take off your pants.” His decision comes out of nowhere, some intoxicated part of his brain. Scully stumbles off the bed, and without thinking, he reaches out his hand to her hip to steady her. For a moment Mulder’s mind drifts, and he imagines pulling her into his lap and kissing her. But he doesn’t. Instead, he tries not to oogle her. It’s hard. Hooking her fingers in the waistband of her sweatpants, Scully slowly bends down to reveal a set of crisp white long underwear. His jaw drops with the realization. 

“Scully!” He stands up and points his finger at her. “You cheat!” His tone is accusatory, but with a hint of amusement. “No wonder you were so sure you were going to win!” Almost by instinct he lunges at her from across the bed, playfully tackling her. She squeals and he tickles her ribs until she’s breathless. Her Georgetown University sweatshirt rides up a bit, effectively confirming his suspicions.“I can’t believe you! You’re wearing two sets of clothes!”

“We’re in a blizzard, Mul-ler,” she pants heavily, squirming underneath him. Their bodies are pressed together, creating a warmth that he hasn’t known for a long time. It feels good - too good maybe. “You know how cold I get.” She says with a sexy pout. Her hips shift against his, eliciting a reaction in him. He panics. Can she feel his erection? Through dark lashes, she looks down between them, and then back up again. Scully shamelessly bites her lip. She knows. 

“Yeah, I know.” Her face is close to his, he can taste the wine on her breath. “But you’re still a cheater,” he whispers in her ear. When she shivers underneath him, he wonders if he is the cause.

“Oh yeah?” Wriggling her wrists free, Scully shimmies her hips against his once again. Her blue eyes are glassy, her pupils like a dark galaxies mirroring his own. “So what are you going to do about it?” Her voice is pure sex. Mulder is forced to bite back a moan when she lets her fingernails scrape over his chest and back up again to his chin.

“I don’t know, what do you want me to do about it?” Mulder’s tone straddles the line between drunk and horny. Fairly drunk, and getting hornier by the minute. A plethora of emotions flash over her face in the space of a second; first fear, then something like love, followed by raw desire, and finally certainty. His lips buzz with intoxication, and he wonders what they would feel like against hers. 

It is then that Mulder makes an impulsive decision: he kisses Scully.

Her lips are warm and soft, better than he imagined they would be. It isn’t long before her mouth is wet and open under his, like she had been waiting a long time for this. Their tongues spark as they slide together. As usual, she conducts a thorough investigation. Scully sighs, and he drinks it in. His body feels loose, his muscles relaxed, his movements sloppy from the alcohol. She bites down on his bottom lip and pulls, and he drowns in the sensation of her teeth scraping against his sensitive flesh.

It’s like being caught in a forcefield, a magnetic tractor beam that is pulling him to her. There is no way for him to get out, he doesn’t want to get out.

He doesn’t want to think, just feel what it’s like to be with her in this way. Her lips, her velvet tongue, her hands snaking around him to play along the hardened muscles of his back. Scully’s hands are everywhere, as if she can’t get enough of him. For a long time he has wanted her, and now it seems she wants him just as much. It makes him hot.

The Georgetown sweatshirt is gone, ripped over her head, leaving only her white thermal undershirt. His suspicions are confirmed. No bra. Her hair is wild, her eyes wanton. His hands ache to touch her breasts, to feel her warm naked flesh under his palms. Almost as if she is reading his mind, Scully grabs his wrists and shoves her breasts into his hands. 

“Touch me,” she all but begs him. How can he deny her? His thumb teases one cotton covered areola. A soft whimper from Scully makes every hair on his body stand on end. In Mulder’s drunken mind, he wonders what would happen if he pinched the other nipple. An experiment of sorts. Carefully he squeezes her nipple between his index finger and thumb eliciting a breathy gasp from Scully. He groans low in his throat as he watches it harden before his very eyes.

Setting a path of fire in its wake, her hand travel down his chest and stomach. His breath catches in his throat, as she roughly grabs his cock through his pants. ZZZIP. The sound of his zipper being pulled down sends an anticipatory alert to the basest part of his brain. They continue to kiss as she frees his neglected cock from its cotton prison. Her fingers trace and explore every ridge, every contour. She whimpers aloud as she learns the size and shape of him. Wrapping her warm hand tightly around him, she pumps him once, twice. The sensation of her tiny hand on this part of him is like ecstasy, he could’ve never imagined. If she keeps this up, it won’t take long for him to come in her hand. So he wraps his fingers around her wrist and pulls it over her head. This makes her moan.

Mulder watches as she awkwardly attempts to remove the rest of her clothes. Loose limbs, sloppy imprecise movements. Not at all like the Scully he knows. Her eyelids are heavy and hooded. The smell of the whiskey and wine on her breath reminds him of all she had to drink tonight. When he looks into her eyes, they are red and glassy, her pupils far too large. Forcefully she pulls him back on top of her, and roughly grinds her pelvis into his. 

“I wan’ you to fuck me now, Mul-ler.” The way she slurs her words makes him stop. Would a sober Scully say this to him?

No. She is too drunk.

“Scu-lly, wait.” His own words are like cotton on his tongue. Ignoring his protest, Scully covers his mouth with her own, harshly kissing his words away. Her fingernails dig into his biceps as he pulls away from her. “We can’t do this.” 

\---  
End Part One  
To be continued.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Mulder and Scully be able to straighten out their drunken misunderstandings?

“W-what?” Her voice is woozy, confused.

“I can’t go through with this.” He watches in horror as her face falls. His heart drops into his stomach.

“You can’ go _through_ with this?” Her voice is soft yet slurred, girlish almost. Somewhere in his intoxicated brain he recognizes the hurt around the edges of her words. Fuck. He better clear this up, and quick. 

“You’re too drunk.” He tries to make his voice as soft and non-threatening as possible, but articulating the right words is a struggle. “You don’t know what you’re doing.” Scully’s mouth drops open and her nostrils flare.

“ _I_ don’ know what _I’m_ doin’?” Repeating his words back to him, she forcefully pushes him away. “Mul-ler, who the _hell_ are _you_ to tell me that _I_ don’ know _my_ own mind?” Her voice gets louder and angrier with each syllable. Fumbling for her clothes, she shoves past him and moves towards the bathroom. 

“S-Scully, wait…” Mulder stammers. He tries to catch her wrist, but she shrugs him off, refusing to even look at him.

“If you didn’t wanna to do this,” she gestures between the two of them. “Then why didn’t you just s-say so?” The pain and disappointment in her voice causes his heart to clench in his chest. BAM! She promptly shuts the door in his face.

“Scully!” He’s knocking on the door politely at first, but when she doesn’t answer him, he starts getting louder. “Come on Scully, can we just talk about this?”

“You’ve m-made yourself painfully clear, Mul-ler.” Her drunken voice is muffled, but he can still hear her struggling with her emotions. “So I don’ see a need to continue this.” The thin particle board door is a barrier between them that he longs to cross. It’s fitting though, isn’t something always keeping them apart?

“No, I... “ he pauses for a moment, unable to express his thoughts clearly. “Everything I’m saying is coming out wrong.” It’s quiet for a moment, and he can almost feel her body weight slouch against the door. If she could just see his eyes now, surely she would know: he wants her, but not like this. “Please let me explain.” His voice is now pleading, trying to make her understand.

“I...um… I need to take a shower.” Her voice is muted now over the sounds of water rushing behind her. “Can you just give me some time?”

“Okay… I’ll be waiting.”

\---

While he waits for Scully to get out of the shower, he wonders what kind of mood she will be in when she returns to their room. His mind plays through a number of different scenarios; each one ending with Scully telling him that she’s requesting a transfer, and that she never wants to see him again. Mulder pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. He was only trying to do the right thing and, still, he managed to fuck it up. Hopefully things between him and Scully are not irrevocably ruined. His paranoia and anxiety over her reaction are getting worse by the second. Finally he hears the door snick open. Will she be angry, hurt or, worst of all: detached?

Scully is wearing one of those blue silky pajama sets that he would never admit to liking. Her face is scrubbed clean, her eyes are clear but red rimmed. Was she crying in the shower because of him? Mulder is struck by a bolt of self-loathing.

“Hey… are you okay?” There is a gentle concern in his voice.

“I feel better now.” There is hurt clinging to the edges of her words. Scully’s eyes won’t meet his, and this worries him even more. “Tired, but a little more clear-headed.” He reaches out to touch her hand, but she shrinks away from him. 

“Look, Scully, I am so sorry…” He begins, but she doesn’t let him finish.

“You were right, Mulder; we were highly intoxicated. We let things get out of hand.” There is a rare waver in her voice, and tears at the back of her throat. “It’s clear to me now that you aren’t interested in me in that way…” Now her voice breaks, and he shakes his head. “And I am sorry that I put you in that position, it was very unprofessional of me.” Her tongue clicks against her soft palette, her eyes on the floor again. There is the sense that he needs to make her understand why he had to push her away.

“No, Scully, it’s not like that at all.” He pauses, trying to get the words right in his head. “I just… I didn’t want you to wake up and regret what happened between us… or, worse, feel like I took advantage of you in any way. I just couldn’t bear it.” A loud exhale punctuates the space between them. When she looks at him, he sees affection in her eyes, but also fear.

“I think I understand that now. I just…I feel so ashamed, at the way I was practically throwing myself at you.” Mulder flashes back to the way she writhed under him, seeing her aroused for the first time was beyond what he imagined. “I thought for sure that I had ruined our partnership… our friendship.”

“You don’t need to feel ashamed... believe me, I didn’t mind.” A smirk in hopes to lighten the atmosphere, her lip turns up in the faintest of smiles. “I have the same fears. If I fuck things up with you, I lose everything.” His tone is earnest, heartfelt. Now she shakes her head vigorously, shaking loose the tear that had gathered in the corner of her eye. When she takes his hand in hers, it feels like a gift. 

“You won’t…” Scully’s wet blue eyes are steady on him, piercing him and making him whole at the same time. When she leans her forehead against his, he is reminded of the moment in his hallway not so long ago. “You won’t lose me.” There are layers in the space between her words, and he begins to puzzle out the meaning. It sounds like a promise. His heart grows two times its size. Scully allows herself to fall against him, and he wraps her up in his arms. There is something beautiful and strong between them, something that they have forged together against all odds.

Mulder is unable to keep his nose from going to her hair, smelling the clean cotton scent of her travel shampoo. It makes him feel a sense of warmth and comfort. They breathe together for a moment, taking strength from each other and giving it back in equal measure. The bond they share is strong enough to withstand a drunken night of cards and almost sex. 

“I didn’t want our weekend to end the same way it did for _Mr. fluffy handcuffs and sex dice guy._ ” Mulder snarks. He can feel Scully’s ribs vibrate against his stomach, and it feels good. “I imagine things would’ve went a little better for him, had he put a little more time into planning the proceedings.” 

“Perhaps, but I don’t think we necessarily have to share the same outcome.” Her voice is warm, and sleepy. 

In a move he wasn’t expecting, she stands on his feet, and reaches her mouth up to touch against his. It’s sweet, different than their first kiss on the carpet. His lips move softly against hers, with no expectations. When she breaks from him, he is glad to see the smile in her eyes. It makes him feel relieved. Scully falls back into his embrace, pressing her ear against his heart. Mulder takes this opportunity to wrap his arms around her comfortingly.

“I think I’m getting pretty tired,” she yawns into his chest.

“Yeah, it’s been a long night.” Helping her into bed, he leans down to kiss her forehead. His eyes scan the room for the extra blankets she brought over earlier. “This carpet looks like it hasn’t been cleaned since the Reagan administration, but it’ll have to do.” 

“No… uh… I’d prefer if you stayed here.” Scully scooches over, making room for him next to her. 

“Okay,” he says softly, searching her eyes. He slides in behind her. Scully reaches back for his arm, curling it around her stomach. His glides over her silk encased hip. Before he has a chance to tell her goodnight, she is already fast asleep.

\---

4:03 AM

Mulder wakes before dawn to go to the bathroom. As he returns from the bathroom, he is struck by the sight outside the window; the white snow reflecting the fluorescent street light outside creating a soft, dreamlike glow inside the room' It feels like being inside an ice fortress. His heart clenches when he sees Scully; beautiful and bathed in light. Mulder thinks about how lucky he is to find the one person who so completes him, even if they are so very different.

Crawling into bed behind her, he’s careful not to rouse her. Unintentionally his face finds her hair, the clean cotton scent tickles his nose. Scully mumbles and shifts again, this time her ass comes in contact with his groin. A soft moan escapes her lips, and she presses back harder, like she is searching for him. An ill-timed erection forms in his pants. She grinds, and Mulder gets harder, making him feel even more guilty. This needs to stop.

Suddenly her breath catches in her throat. She’s awake. 

“Mulder?” Her voice is soft and clogged with sleep. “Are you awake?”

“Uh, yeah… I had to go to the bathroom. Sorry I woke you.”

“S’okay,” she whispers, her teeth chatter as she slowly rolls over into his waiting arms. The way her icy fingers stroke over his skin makes him shiver. 

“Are you cold?” Mulder asks.

“Mmmhmm,” she hums softly, still not fully awake. “Could you warm me up?” Something in her sleepy tone sets the air between them alight with sparks. For Mulder it seems like there is only one right answer to her question.

“Yeah...I can do that.” Without question his arms move around her, encasing her in his warmth. His hand catches hers, he feels it warm from the outside in. Her cold hands make their way under his t-shirt, sending a series of pleasurable chills through his body. He gasps.

“Sorry,” she whispers, her mouth close to his ear.

“It’s okay, I’m supposed to be warming you up, remember?” His breath tickles the hair on the top of her head. “Use me.” For a moment he thinks she might go back to sleep until he feels the barest kiss to his jaw, his neck. Then she stills.

“What are you thinking?”

“Just that…” She swallows, attempting to gather her courage. “Earlier when we… I was so upset because I felt like you didn’t _want_ me.” Her choked voice vibrates against his chest. “It hurt more than I care to admit.” A long exhale punctuates her confession. Mulder knows how hard it is for her to open up about her feelings, and he is touched by her honesty. Yet still a wave of guilt glides over him. Reaching down, he touches her chin in an attempt to make her meet his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” His tone is thoughtful, sincere. Cradling her jaw in his hand, his thumb strokes her velvet cheek. “I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.” Finally her eyes meet his, and now it’s time to tell her the truth. “I wanted you so badly I couldn’t see straight.” Mulder confesses. Scully’s lip begins to tremble.

“You did?” Her voice sounds small, unsure.

“Yes! I did… I _do_ …” Mulder emphasizes the word, needing to make her understand. Then his voice gets quiet, serious. “I want you.“ A whisper to each of her eyelids. The way she gasps encourages him to nip at her chin, then her jaw. “I want you.“ A kiss to the corner of her mouth. “I want you.” His lips are close to hers now, hovering. He just needs a signal from her, some kind of sign. All is still around them, as her lips search for his in the dark.

They kiss. A simple gesture really, but imbued with so much meaning. There is tenderness at first, but as things progress their mutual awkwardness comes to the forefront. His big nose bumps against hers, their teeth clink together a little too roughly. He yelps a bit as Scully bites his lip a little too hard. Her tongue swipes out to cool his sore bottom lip as an apology. Despite it all, their kiss is perfect in it’s imperfectness.

“Is it… is it okay if I touch you?” She asks against his mouth. It’s if she has been thinking about how to ask this very question for a while, but hasn’t been able to muster up the courage until now. 

“You already are,” he murmurs. 

“No, I mean…” Her chilled fingers trail down his stomach softly stopping at his waistband. Finally she looks up into his eyes, and tentatively takes his length in her small hand. “Like this.” All the air goes out of the room, and his mouth goes dry.

“Oh…” Mulder swallows thickly. “Yeah.” His voice sounds choked, almost pre-pubescent. “As long as I can touch you, too.” Scully merely nods her consent. Her eyes tell a different story; a story of year of pent up longing and desire, of night long stake-outs and brushes with death. 

Wasn’t it all leading here? 

Scully touches him in ways that make his eyes roll back into his head. Watching his reaction carefully, she traces the outline of his erection with her finger. It’s as if she were doing an experiment; forming a hypothesis, then testing it. 

“He has made a few appearances tonight.” Her words tinkle with amusement, and something else a little more amorous.

“Yeah, hazard of the job, I guess.” He winks as if it were a joke, but inside every joke is a hard kernel of truth.

“Is that so?” Scully asks, clearly teasing him.

“Yes, sometimes…” he says honestly. “But I’ve gotten pretty good at hiding it.”

“Hmm… at least you _think_ you’ve gotten pretty good at hiding it.” Scully purrs as her mouth closes over his yet again. How did he get so lucky here in the frigid confines of Pennsylvania’s coal county?

Despite their previous bumbling misfortunes, kissing her is still so good, so right. Finally they find the perfect give and take rhythm. Their tongues meeting and retreating with greater accuracy, which in turn leads to greater pleasure. Mulder allows his tongue to taste and explore more of her; first her ear, then the marble sculpture of her collarbone. He savors the salt in the hollow of her throat, then goes back to her mouth for more. 

In a surprise move, Scully lifts her leg up and hooks her knee over his hip. Mulder moans the moment the heat of her clothed core comes in contact with his cock. When he grabs her hip to pull her flush against him, she whimpers into his mouth. For the second time tonight, his shirt comes off, but this time with help from Scully. Her tiny hands stroke all over his torso, as if she is exceedingly glad to be touching it. He’s glad too.

With greedy hands, he fumbles to take off her silky blue pajama top. Once she is freed of the garment, he chuckles. 

“Still got on two layers, I see.” He says rubbing the hem of her shirt between his fingers.

“Yeah,” She coyly bites her lip, and shimmies her hips underneath him. “I like to make it harder for you.” His erection finds her silk encased hip, and he shudders.

“Ooof,” he groans. The way she teases him sends another rush of blood to his cock, making him almost painfully hard. “In more ways than one.” This earns him a spectacular eye roll from Scully.

Her breasts seem to call to him through the white waffle fabric of her thermal top. _Lick me_ they say. So he does. Teasing first one nipple and then the other, he lets the wetness of his mouth turn the fabric sheer. Mulder hears her breathy sighs as she scrapes her fingernails over his scalp. The cotton is rough against his taste buds, and he figures if he sucks a little harder he might be able to taste her. This causes Scully to moan and roughly pull at his hair.

“Easy there!” He howls.

“Sorry,” she says apologetically. “It’s just that you’re driving me crazy.” Pushing her top up over her breasts, he takes in the sight of her naked torso. His face against her bare flesh is heaven.

“The feeling is mutual.” He breathes against her breast. Mulder savors her skin; sucking a bare nipple into his mouth, then teasing it with the tip of his tongue. She sighs. After so many years of wanted her, he can’t believe he’s finally allowed to do this. And yet he knows that there is more for him to taste and explore. Her skin is soft and supple against his lips as he traces a path southward. He picks up a pleasing sweet scent that he can’t quite place.

“You smell good…” He murmurs, his nose finding her navel. “What is it?”

“Uh…” Scully’s breath catches in her throat as he sucks on the sensitive skin below her belly button. “It’s called warm vanilla sugar. My mom got it for me this past Christmas.”

“I like it.” His nose nuzzles the top of her waistband. “You can tell her thank you from me.” He waggles his eyebrows. 

“I’ll be sure to do that.” Scully shimmies both sets of pants from her hips, leaving only plain cotton panties. Now her hands are on his shoulders, pushing his him down further.

“Oh, Miss Scully, was there something that you wanted from me?” His voice is as smooth as silk as he slides his tongue between the fabric of her underwear and her flesh. Her eyes go wide. She clears her throat.

“Perhaps.” Her hips buck up against his face with impatience. This pleases him. “I think you might owe me after all these years of bad motel rooms and wild goose chases.” She gasps as his tongue traces her hip bone, and lifts the elastic in the crease of her thigh. There is a growing wet spot on the outside of her panties, and he is in awe of it.

“Normally I would say that I am forever in your debt, but things being what they are…” He tastes her arousal through her cotton underwear. His cock pulses in his pajama pants. “I plan to make up for it.” 

“Is that so?” she asks, her voice getting higher, a little more desperate. “Well then I’d say you have a lot of making up to do.” Her eyebrow quirks up. Looking up to see her reaction, he sucks at her harder, attempting to savor her flavor. Scully cries out.

“Oh, if I have to,” he sighs in mock indifference, pushing her underwear to the side. Instead of putting his mouth where she so desperately wants it, he nibbles one inner thigh and then the other. “You know,” Mulder continues to tease her, loving the impatient response he is getting. His tongue runs the length of her labia. Scully moans loudly. “I haven’t eaten in hours and I’m absolutely famished.” 

“Ugh!” Her answering groan is part impatience, and part arousal. “Mulder will you just shut up already!” 

“Aye, aye.” He says against her swollen cunt. Finally his mouth closes over her, and she jumps at the contact. With every swipe of his tongue, he can feel her swell under his ministrations. He is doing this to her. She moans, and the sound of it travels straight to his cock. In fact, Mulder is so excited to be pleasuring her this way, that he sucks her clit so hard she yelps.

“Oh, ow,” she says tapping his head. “Uh, maybe not so rough, okay?” 

“Oh sorry. I guess, I got a little bit overzealous.” Mulder murmurs, kissing her inner-thigh in apology. “I really like to do it, but I think I’m a little out of practice.”

“It’s okay, it’s been a while for me too.”

Mulder dips his head back down, this time lightly stroking down through her folds and then back up again. She is smooth and pleasingly pink under his mouth, tasting sweet and salty at the same time. He gently circles around her clit, but not on it. Every time his tongue delves between her folds, she whimpers. Flick. Flick. Circle. Circle. The rhythm Mulder finds seems to please them both. Her moans are becoming more erratic, and so is his dick. Unable to stop himself, Mulder feels himself grinding against the mattress.

“Yeah, I like that,” she tells him in a choked voice. Carefully, he eases his fingers in and crooks them up against her g-spot. _Come hither_ his fingers say. _Come, Scully,_ a silent demand. Her chest is heaving, her nipples are painfully erect. His eyes stay on her as he teases her clit with the tip of his tongue. Mulder cannot believe that she is so aroused because of him, because of what he is doing to her. Finally, he purses his lips to lightly suck her clit into his mouth. A choked sob escapes from her lips.

“I’m close…” she tells him in a strangled voice. It makes him moan against the ever swelling bud at the top of her sex, he can feel the vibrations of it inside and out. Her legs shake, and she tears at his hair. Mulder feels her body swelling, readying itself for him. 

“I want you to come,” Mulder breathes between circles and flicks. “Will you come for me, Scully?” 

“Ohhh... Oh…. yes...” The sounds she makes are ones he’s never heard before. Circle. Suck. Swipe. Suck. A few more firm flicks of his tongue, and she is coming in his mouth. “Mulder!” Her chest heaves as she cries out loudly. A toe curling, back arching, whole body kind of orgasm. It is a sight to behold. The feel of her quivering and pulsing under his tongue is beyond anything he has ever experienced. And he’s seen aliens. His finger stays inside her, curling up and massaging her front wall as she rides out her orgasm. She looks impossibly beautiful, it’s for exactly this reason that he wants to make her come again, and again. The blissed out look of pleasure on her face is one that he’s never seen before. He gives her a minute to catch her breath, but his finger stays inside her.

“I want you inside me now,” Scully whispers, and Mulder doesn’t hesitate. He’s been ready for this for years. Removing his slickened fingers from inside her, he shifts to replace them with his cock. His throbbing erection surges forward, like a heat seeking missile. Unable to stop himself, he fills her to the hilt in one rough motion. Mulder groans in pleasure as Scully yelps in pain. “Oh, uh, could you give me a minute?”

“Oh, sorry,” he mumbles, embarrassed. Watching her face for signs of distress, he slowly pulls out of her. “I’m just so excited to be with you, I think I’m getting a little ahead of myself.” 

“Me too, but we don’t need to rush this,” she whispers looking into his eyes, and leaning her forehead against his. “Just kiss me, okay?”

So he does.

They kiss for a while, letting their passion rebuild. Her lips flare against his, adding fuel to their fire. Scully pulls him closer, caresses his face, scrapes her fingernails through his hair. Mulder revels in the feeling of her naked breasts pressed tightly against his chest. Shifting her hips against his, her wet heat comes in contact with his cock. They both moan at the contact. He is ready, so ready. So is she.

Her hand comes down to position him at her entrance. Carefully, Mulder shifts forward, this time holding his eagerness at bay. He tries to slow himself down, take in every sensation and burn it into his memory. Her inner muscles are tight (so tight) and hot around him. He can feel her easing up, making room for him. Once he is fully embedded in her, they both look at each other. A feeling passes between them, and they kiss again. 

As in everything they do, it takes them a while to find their rhythm. Once he slips out, and accidentally thrusts back into her taint. This time they both chuckle at their sexual misfortunes.

“Maybe it might be easier if I’m on top,” Scully says, disengaging from him. 

“I think I’m amenable to that,” he winks before rolling onto his back. Mulder takes in the sight of Scully straddling him with great reverence. Her ivory skin is pale in the early morning light, her perfect breasts bouncing up and down, her hair wild and wonderful. Yeah, he’s definitely good with this position. Because their first time has been so awkward thus far, Mulder wants to make sure that Scully still enjoys herself, despite everything else. On a down stroke, he reaches his thumb up to flick against her clit, and she bites her reddened lip in pleasure.

“Yeah, yeah,” her breath is now coming out in pants as she rides him. “That’s good,” Scully whimpers, her eyes are shut tight. Mulder can’t stop touching her, looking at the way her body moves on top of him. So much pleasure.

“You look so beautiful.” He says softly, his finger slides over her cheek. “I want to see your eyes.”

Once their eyes meet something happens. Something electric. Neither of them can look away as his slickened fingers coax her towards climax. The intensity of their bond transforming the moment into something else entirely. It’s too much. His orgasm begins to build low in his belly. He needs to make her come again.

“Oh. Oh.” Their moans of ecstacy mingle together and fill the room. Mulder feels her body tighten, readying itself for release. With a sharp intake of breath she cries out; spasming and pulsing around his cock. Unable to hold back any longer, he explodes hotly into her, filling her up with his seed. They kiss tenderly as her inner muscles continue to milk him. Mulder truly believes that his orgasm is so cosmic it can be seen from outer space. The international space station can pick it up on their monitors.

They are sweaty and out of breath, but wholly sated. He holds her against his chest as they continue to kiss, basking in the love they just made. 

“That was…” he begins, unable to wipe the huge smile from his face. He kisses her shoulder, then her hand. 

“Maybe a little awkward at first, but you pulled through in the end,” she finishes, grinning broadly.

“Hmm...I guess I was a little off my game.” He looks at her for a reaction and is met with an arched eyebrow.

“What game?” She asks skeptically. 

“My pussy eating game.” He mugs, waggling his eyebrows. Scully scoff’s dramatically as she rolls off of the bed. 

“That’s okay,” she says, bending to kiss his lips lightly. A mischievous smile slides onto her face. “I’m willing to let you practice.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @observeroftheuniverse and @chekcough, and @viceversawrites for their wonderful beta. Thank you also to @gemikanxiii for doing this really amazing cover art that I can't figure out how to add to the story. But it will be on tumblr, so please go check that out.


End file.
